1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a video search system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video summary is made by configuring a short video via summarization. That is, the video summary is made by reducing a play length of an original video. If a search result is composed of several video sections, a user may be able to determine details of the video sections after reproducing the video of these sections. Such separate reproduction may cause inconvenience to the user, and may also be time-consuming. On the other hand, the video summary is a single video summarized from the search result for reproduction, thereby providing a user with a convenient function of recognizing the details of the video.